its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell games wrestling federation
Kuwabara used his spirit vomit to make hit hit hit on a clone of hit.Kuwabara used his spirit vomit to make hit hit hit on a clone of hit. 1st day Gordon Ramsay is in the ring, and he calls out Toppo. Toppo runs down and hits the ring, and they brawl all the way back into the aisle, and eventually out of sight backstage. Randy Savage vs Pink Tusk vs Frieza. Match Background: This will be a triangle bout. The Match: Uninspired brawling from Randy Savage. Dropkick connects to the butt of the jaw and Savage goes down. Frieza powers out of a Pink Tusk headlock. Flying reverse elbow by Frieza. F crushes Savage with a running senton. Hooks the leg for a two count. Slingshot senton by TT, crushing the chest cavity of F. Pinfall attempt: ONE...TWO...NO! TT goes for a splash but F puts the knees up. F crushes TT with a running senton. Randy Savage scores with a crappy looking standing spinebuster. Could have been done a hell of a lot better though. Buddha comes running down the aisle and into the ring! Frieza turns around. Buddha spins F around. Buddha hits the =! BG leaves the ring, the damage done! ONE...TWO...THREE. Savage defeats F. Kenshiro and Robin Mask vs Guldio and Vize. Match Background: Kenshiro and DIO are currently feuding. Neither has managed to get an in-ring victory in this feud. RM and Blue X are currently feuding. Neither has managed to get an in-ring victory in this feud. The Match: Guldio strikes Kenshiro. Implant DDT by Guldio! I will always and forever mark out for that move. There's a two count on the pin. Tag to Vize. Guldio scoops up Kenshiro. Blue X bounces off the ropes and hits a flying Hart Attack clothesline. Hooks the leg for a two count. Blue X uses a basement dropkick to the knee and it looks like it might be TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL~! Vize misses a big legdrop after stalling too long. Kenshiro crushes Blue X with a huge legdrop. Hooks the leg for a two count. Kenshiro tags out to Robin Mask. BRAINBUSTAH~! by Robin Mask! Pinfall attempt: ONE...TWO...NO! I would have bought that as the finish! Hard impact Russian Leg Sweep by RM. According to some other reviewers around here, 'legsweep' is one word. Blue X kicks Robin Mask in the gut to reverse the momentum. Blue X uses a basement dropkick to the knee and it looks like it might be TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL~! Tag to Guldio. RM walks into a high dropkick from Guldio, almost losing several teeth in the process. Tag between Robin Mask and Kenshiro. Spin kick by Guldio to the face sends the opponent FLYING across the ring. Kenshiro slugs Guldio, sending him down into the corner. While Kenshiro fires up the crowd, DIO is removing the turnbuckle pad! Kenshiro comes over...but DIO grabs him by the tights and uses the leverage to slingshot Kenshiro face first into the exposed steel turnbuckle! Guldio rolls up the stunned Kenshiro, and even puts his feet on the second rope to add insult to injury! 1....2...3! What a display of cheating from Guldio. I don't think the fight has finished. Kenshiro \ RM and DIO \ Blue X have begun brawling again! They wind up brawling all the way down the aisle and out of view. John Cena is backstage. I've got a feeling this one is going to be good. He continued their rivalry by getting on THE STICK~! and ripping into Trixie. I'm happy that they're giving the feud enough time to develop. Hulk Hogan vs Potenz. Match Background: This will be a falls count anywhere bout. This match is for the God master title. Kuwabara used his spirit vomit to make hit hit hit on a clone of hit. The Match: Hulk Hogan smashes a Playstation console over the head of PL. Should have used an X-Box, they're much bigger. Hulk Hogan hits a bulldog off the ropes. There's a two count on the pin. Potenz avoids a Hulk Hogan avalanche by getting out of the damn way! Hogan takes a headbutt from Potenz. Potenz with a spinning neckbreaker on Hogan. There's a two count on the pin. Potenz smashes a Playstation console over the head of Hogan. Should have used an X-Box, they're much bigger. Pinfall attempt: ONE...TWO...NO! I would have bought that as the finish! Hulk Hogan charges into the corner, but EATS BOOT and staggers backward. They brawl to the outside and into the crowd. Big punch, Potenz nailed Hogan. There's a two count on the pin. Potenz punches Hogan on the outside. They wind up back in the squared circle. Hogan counters an arm wringer with an elbow to the side of the head. Powerslam from Hulk Hogan on PL. There's a two count on the pin. Hulk Hogan scores with a shitty standing spinebuster. Pinfall attempt: ONE...TWO...NO! Hulk Hogan hits a BIG clothesline for two! Whip into an upright table by Hogan. PL pushes out of a Hulk Hogan hold. BIG clothesline on Hogan. DEATH VALLEY DRIVAH~! by Potenz just KILLS Hulk Hogan! Sunset Shimmer comes running down the aisle with a chair! PL and Hulk Hogan continue fighting, unaware of the intrusion. Sunset Shimmer slides in and blasts Hulk Hogan with a chair to the head! The World climbs out of the ring, the damage done! Hulk Hogan is in trouble. 5 star dragon fist! 1....2....3. Sunset Shimmer remains in the ring. Potenz pushes the referee away. Potenz spins The World around. Potenz hits the 5 star dragon fist! Hulk \ Vermoud are backstage. I know i'm supposed to be reviewing this, but the phone rang, and i missed this segment. I think they They were talking trash about F \ Cigg. Ramen Mask vs Mega Powers vs 4Kids vs Is that a Luigi Release Standing kicky thing by Shocking on Savage. Hogan rams Ramen into a table. Messed up bodyslam by Hogan. Belly to belly into a ladder standing in the corner, TS might be dead! Big kick from Savage. Powerslam from Randy Savage on Hulk. Suplex onto two upright chairs by Robin Mask. Big dropkick by Robin Mask. Thunder Spark scoops up Hogan. SA bounces off the ropes and hits a flying Hart Attack clothesline. Thunder Spark puts Savage through a table with a top rope legdrop. Massive backbreaker, Savage got planted. Weird kick by Ramen on SA. Vicious kick to the teeth from Ramen Man. Incredible Hulk drives the ladder into Ramen. Mosco uses the table as a battering ram. Mosco and Incredible Hulk set the ladder up and climb it, grabbing the prize for the victory. The 2 Fat Ladies 88 titles have gained in image. Shocking is losing overness because of his weak gimmick. Thunder Spark is losing overness because of his weak gimmick. Perfect Cell is backstage. I got bored so didn't listen to this bit...if you don't like it, go read Scott Keith's commentary instead...but i managed to deduce that he wanted to rip into Vize. Looks like we'll be seeing them fight then. 10 Man Battle Royal Big kick on nerd by Pink Tusk. Flying kick move off the second rope, nerd goes flying. Rumoosh strikes Otis. Otis got thrown over the top rope by Rumoosh. (Elimination # 1) Kick from Pink Tusk...to the leg! Oh the humanity! Hit got bundled out by TT. (Elimination # 2) Rumoosh hits a right hand on Pink Tusk. Rumoosh threw Pink Tusk over the top rope like a common Pygmy. (Elimination # 3) Cell uses a basement dropkick to the knee. Cell tried to eliminate Vermoud, who hung onto the top rope. I guess he was well hung. Bwahahahaa. Flying elbow from Sonic. Rumoosh got thrown over the top rope by Sonic. (Elimination # 4) DDT by Sonic. nerdted by Sonic. (Elimination # 5) Vermoud hits a piledriver on Perfect Cell. Vermoud tried to eliminate Perfect Cell, who hung onto the top rope. I guess he was well hung. Bwahahahaa. Super frankensteiner on Cell, who hit hard. Sonic tried to eliminate Perfect Cell, who hung onto the top rope. I guess he was well hung. Bwahahahaa. Blue X uses a basement dropkick to the knee. Sonic walks into a high dropkick from Vize. Vermoud slams Vize. Vermoud threw Vize over the top rope like a common Pygmy. (Elimination # 6) Kenshiro takes a flying neckbreaker from Sonic. Kick from Sonic...to the leg! Oh the humanity! Cell walks into a high dropkick from Sonic. Kick to the teeth from Sonic, who looks really pissed off. Vermoud walks into a high dropkick from Perfect Cell. Cell tried to eliminate Vermoud, who hung onto the top rope. I guess he was well hung. Bwahahahaa. Sonic walks into a high dropkick from Perfect Cell. Sonic was eliminated by Cell. (Elimination # 7) Cell takes a rana from Kenshiro. Kenshiro tried to get Perfect Cell over the top rope, but Gravity made the save. Kick by Kenshiro...to the facial regions. Break that nose! Yeah! Kenshiro scores with a back heel kick on Vermoud. Vermoud fires off some right and left hands. Kenshiro got bundled out by Vermoud. (Elimination # 8) Vermoud uses a fo rearm to the face. Big backdrop on Cell, executed well. Perfect Cell is stunned as Vermoud heads to the top rope. AVGN Joker!!! Perfect Cell got bundled out by Vermoud. Hulk Hogan is backstage. I went downstairs to get a beer. When i came back, i caught the end of this interview. I think he talked trash about Sunset Shimmer, continuing their feud. Kuwabara used his spirit vomit to make hit hit hit on a clone of hit. hit hit his clone of hit and then proceeded to hit hit with hit and hit with filthy acts for a reasonable price then hit hit again with a hit but then used a hit to counter that hit but it was to late due to being hit by a hit from hit. Hit was walking to a store while proceeding to hit someone on his way. hit realized it was hit then proceeded to hit hit with a hit off his own body that of being hit. Hit threw his hit at hit but hit proceeded to hit hit with a hit as a hit counterattack. Hit was out off options so then he decided to use his final hit to hit hit and hoping that the hit could hit hit in the hit face. This sucedded then otis found a luigi. ]]